


Touch Him and I’ll Kill You

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI!Q, AU, Death Threats, Friendship/Love, I am bad at it, I should never tag, M/M, Promises actually, Q actually isn't in this one, Really it's a relationship by now...except one person doesn't know it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanner and James have drinks.<br/>And Q is the worst kept secret...ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Him and I’ll Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> No Q in this one actually. It's just James, Tanner and Alec.

Touch Him and I’ll Kill You

 

Tanner had invited James out for drinks and James knew instantly what it was about… _who_ it was about. He found Tanner in the back corner and sat down across from him. “Hi, James.” They _were_ friends, they had been for years, but James knew they were likely not on the same side of the subject that would inevitably arise.

“Hey, Bill.” James sighed sitting down.

“So, anything new?”

“Bill, cut to the chase.” James sighed.

“You and Q, right? How is that…? How is that even possible? He doesn’t… He _can’t_ …”

“What? Have feelings? Because he’s an AI.”

“You know? He told you?”

“Yes, because he’s terrified he going to be murdered.”

“I don’t…”

“He has emotions Tanner, he has feelings just like everyone else.”

“That’s not good, James. He’s going to start malfunctioning and—”

“No he won’t. He’s had them for months and he’s better than ever.”

“Months?”

“Yes, months.”

“I was told that emotions were a door to dysfunction.” Tanner commented.

“It’s not. It’s natural. He may not be human, but he is a person and you can’t kill him just because he’s acting like a person. If you or _anyone_ else touches him I’ll kill you. I’ll destroy every last one of you. He hasn’t done anything that is worth the disgusting way you treat him. Why in the hell does he live in a broom cupboard, anyway?”

“I don’t… What do you mean?”

“This booth is nearly as big as his living space. He’s…he’s a person and he’s treated like… You don’t understand.”

“He’s been…different lately. I catch him smiling at grass and listening to music and reading. Since when has he read anything other than code and ops?”

“I read Harry Potter to him.”

“You what?”

“I’ve been staying with him. He came to me because he was terrified, because he knew he was showing emotions and he knew that if he went to anyone else he’d be killed…so he spoke to me. I’ve been learning about his life and trying to make it better.”

“You really do love him…”

“He’s amazing.”

James hadn’t said no.

“Murder…? Why hasn’t he just…gone insane?”

“Because he’s a balanced person. I think it’s the rest of the world that’s insane. Have you seen what they did to Q9?”

“They tried to save him, that’s what I know.”

“Yeah, by torturing him and that’s what they’ll do to Q if they find out anything…you can’t say anything, not to M and not to R—especially not to R. She really doesn’t seem to like Q. I swear to God I’ll take Q and kill anyone who tries to touch him as I run.”

“I didn’t… This is strange…”

“Swear you won’t say a word.”

“I promise. Just…be careful with him…he isn’t human after all.”

“Which one is the machine…?” James scoffed under his breath.

“What?”

“Between the agents and Q, which one is the machine…? I think Q’s more human than I am and he is adamant that he isn’t a _human_ , he’s just a _person_. You should see him, just…come with me one night and talk to him… Tomorrow night, you’ll understand. We’ll tell you everything.”

“Okay.”

“Give him a chance, you’ll be surprised.”

“Where are we meeting?”

“Regent’s Park, half-nine.”

Tanner thought it was a strange place to meet considering Q couldn’t leave MI6, but he let it go. “Alright. Drinks now that were done threatening my life?”

“It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise…and yes, drinks.”

800Q8

“Spending the evening with Q? At least you bothered to come home this time.” Alec sighed. “You’ve been drinking. Not Q then…who?”

“Tanner.”

“Oh… You and Q have a tiff?”

“No, me and Tanner.”

“Why? You two have always gotten along.”

“He threatened Q.” It escaped before James realized it was a bad idea.

“Why would the Chief of Staff threaten the best Quartermaster we’ve ever had.”

“Um, nothing.”

“No, tell me, you’re hiding something.” Alec said. “You’re my best friend, I know when you’re lying to me.”

“It’s none of your business, Alec, leave it alone.”

“What is it about Q that is worth threatening? Is he suspected to be a double agent? Is he some sort of cyborg that Six wants to keep trapped in their dungeon, or what?”

“Not far off.”

“On which part?” James didn’t answer. “Process of elimination, you wouldn’t defend him if you thought he was a traitor. So he’s a machine then?”

“Yes and no. This is officially the worst kept secret ever. Jen knows and I know and now the biggest mouth in the Double-os…”

“Really? He’s a machine? Well, that actually explains a bit. What is he exactly?”

“An AI, but he’s not just a machine he’s…”

“A little spitfire…and obviously someone you care about…”

“You can’t say anything. They’ll kill him if he even takes the smallest step out of line, you can’t. Please don’t.”

“Okay…but…he should have more than just us watching out for him. He needs protection if…what you say is true.”

“I can prove it.”

“Get proof for eight and Q’ll be the most protected person on the planet. You know how the double-os already love him…”

Why did it sound like a good idea to have nine double-os protecting Q?

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
